There are various conditions in which a worker must perform his or her services in tight quarters and must remain in a tight or cramped position. For example, in the welding of pipes, such as metal pipes, a pipefitter would be required to place the pipe in a condition for later welding by a welder. Quite often the environment where this work takes place is not necessarily a clean open environment. In most cases, it is less than friendly to the human environment and could be in the worst possible places in the process piping. It is often difficult for the worker, such as the pipefitter or welder, just to get to the designated location. Once there, it is difficult for the worker to be able to move and manipulate the tools properly. It is necessary for the worker to twist and turn or try to find some position which is most comfortable although even such “most comfortable position” would still be very uncomfortable. Even where the work is not done in tight quarters, a worker may be required to remain in an uncomfortable position during an extended period of time.
It would be desirable if some type of body support could be provided to relieve some of the discomfort that a worker faces, whether the worker is a pipefitter, welder or any other type of worker particularly one who is required to perform the work in close cramped quarters or to be in an awkward position for an extended time.